A New Generation Of Heroes
by Resyncable
Summary: After a fateful meeting, Kozato Rakurai is chosen by Deku to inherit the sacred Quirk One For All. Soon, reports of quirks being stolen pop up across the country and with the reappearance of Artificial Humans, U.A. begins to train a new generation of heroes to tackle the threat, as a fateful clash of two quirks edge closer and closer. (SYOC!)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: A FUTURE GENERATION OF HEROES**

"Kozato Rakurai, I want you to inherit my quirk: One For All."

Kozato opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stood there with a dropped jaw, staring at the Symbol Of Peace's figure bathed in the light of the setting sun, as he recalled the events of the day that led him to this moment.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY**

Kozato tapped his foot as he waited for the final bell to ring, while the teacher pulled out a stack of papers. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the class and spoke.

"I've got your career tests back today, but before I hand them to you, I have one question. I know you're all probably shooting for U.A., so do you really need these?" The teacher asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

The class screamed No at such a volume, the classes down the hall could probably hear them. This was followed by the class displaying their quirks, bursting with pride and bragging how they would blow away the competition in the entrance exam next year.

"Really? I don't know about you, but if anyone's going to blow the competition away, it's going to be Rakurai." The teacher said, after quite a few brags had been shouted out.

The class stared at Kozato, who simply grinned widely at them and rose his hand as it glowed a faint blue. This was followed with roars of either approval or despise, and people starting to form bets months in advance on what his score would be in the practical exam, or how long it'd take for him to lose control and injure someone.

"Alright, alright, settle down." The teacher said as the bell rung.

Kozato picked up his bag and walked out the door, and dashed down the hall. He wore a smile on his face as he exited the school, and began the trek home. He was walking through the streets of Musutafu City when he heard the first shouts. Before quirks were introduced, any sane person would probably call the cops, but instead Kozato ran towards the sound, brimming with excitement. If he was lucky, a villain could be attacking, so he'd have the chance to see pros in action.

He turned the corner and pushed through the crowd that had gathered and suddenly wished he hadn't when he first saw it. The thing was tall and some what muscular, the top of its head exposing it's brain, which had blood shot eyes burrowed into it. At its feet laid a person, who was badly beat. It let out a blood curdling scream and rose it's fist to strike but before it could deal the final blow, there was a blur of green hair and the person disappeared from their original spot.

"No need to fear! Why? Because I am here!"

Kozato's jaw dropped as he stared at the figure before him, a tall person, bulging with muscles. The figure turned and gave the crowd a toothy grin as the air filled with surprised gasps and shouts.

"It's the Symbol Of Peace! Deku!" Someone yelled.

Deku laid the person on the ground gingerly and glared at the villain, and people already had their phones, either taking pictures or calling the police. The villain barreled towards Deku, screeching, and Deku did the same, the two meeting half way in a violent clash.

"Deku has this in the bag, no villain could stand a chance against him!" Kozato yelled and the crowd murmured in agreement.

Deku pummeled the villain with devastating kicks, but Kozato could swear the villain was more muscular than before. Deku somersaulted over the villain and delivered a powerful kick to its back. It skidded to a stop and turned back around as it muscles bulged and expanded underneath it's skin.

 **QUIRK: SHOCK CONVERSION! By absorbing attacks, the user converts it into muscle mass, increasing their strength and speed. While this partially protects the user from the attack, it is significantly weaker than Shock Absorption.**

The villain launched forward with amazing speed and caught Deku by surprise, and punched him square in the chest. He flew backwards and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. The villain approached him picked him up by the neck, but Deku smashed his fist into the villain's face and it dropped him as it stumbled back. The villain let out an angry screech and the two collided fists, and began to rapidly match punches. The villain's muscles kept getting larger with every punch, slowly beating Deku back as its muscles becoming larger each time they clashed.

Deku grit his teeth in frustration as the villain's blows didn't let up, with no chance for an opening for an attack to its head.

"I-is Deku losing?!"  
"No, there's no way! He's the number one hero!"

Kozato looked on in shock as he watched the villain met each of Deku's punches perfectly, as the hero's bright smile turned into a frown as the fight raged on. He hoped Deku could keep it until other pros arrived to help, but he began to doubt it with every punch that the villain turned into muscle mass.

He clenched his fist as electricity sparked off it, and felt something stirring in his heart. He had to help Deku somehow, because there was no way he wasn't going to watch the number one hero get beat down by some freak. He knew it was against the law to display quirks in public, but there were exceptions, right? He looked up at the sky, and saw some clouds. _'Perfect.'_

Channeling lightning in his palm, and thrust his arm skyward, the bolt shooting out of his hand and directly into a cloud. The cloud started to turn gray, then black, and then lightning arced towards the ground and collided with his fist.

The crowd backed up and gasped as Kozato felt his body warm up at electricity shot off it. He pulled his right arm back and began channeling a powerful bolt of lightning in it, and shot a blast of it from his left hand. It hit the villain and it punched Deku in the chest, sending him flying, before whipping around towards Kozato.

"THE HELL YOU DOIN' KID?!"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

He ignored the crowd's shouts, as he finished channeling the bolt of lightning, the air filling with the smell of ozone. The villain barreled towards him, and Kozato unleashed the bolt of lightning.

"RAGNAROK BOLT!" Kozato shouted, as the bolt collided with the villain and exploded, thunder ringing out, as an ambulance and police cars arrived and screeched to a halt, pro heroes not far behind it. The villain shot backward from the force and Kozato fell to his knees, clutching his right arm in pain as he looked over it. It was badly burned from charging up that attack, and Kozato instantly regretted over-doing it, thought that regret disappeared when Deku launched himself towards the villain, his arm drawn back.

"DETROIT SMASH!" He screamed, as his fist collided with the villain's face, and Kozato quickly averted his eyes. Judging by the gags he heard, he was glad he did. He looked back up and Deku stood triumphantly over the villain's body, his smile back on his face. Deep down though, he was extremely worried. _'That villain… It was like the ones I've seen when I attended U.A.'_ His eyes drifted over to the blond-haired boy clutching his arm. On a closer look, he saw his arm was badly burned. _'That kid didn't hesitate to_ _distract the villain, despite the fact he could've been killed. He sacrificed his arm so that I could deal the finishing blow.'_

Deku approached the boy and cleared his throat, causing the boy to look up at him, his eyes widening.

"Are you alright, young man?"

"Y-yeah, this always happens whenever I use that attack, so I'm used to it."

Deku offered his hand and Kozato took it, and pulled himself up. He smiled and Kozato smiled back.

"We should get that arm treated, and after that I'll take you home."

* * *

Kozato tightened his grip on Deku as they flew through the sky, approaching his house quickly. Deku landed a few blocks from Kozato home, and gulped down air when he finally let go. _'Any longer, and I would've passed out!'_

They walked alongside each other in silence for a bit as Deku was in deep thought. The boy, whose name was Kozato Rakurai, had displayed great courage that day, and he believed his search was over. He stopped in front of Kozato and looked back at the boy. He saw his reflection in the boy's electric blue eyes, his bright smile that warmed hearts across the nation, the smile of the hero that never gave up, no matter how hard it got. He remembered the day All Might had told them those words he had yearned to hear for so long.

 **"You can become a hero."**

His eyes were rimmed with tears as his smile widened as he remembered the firmness in All Might's voice when he said those words.

"Kozato Rakurai, today you displayed unwavering courage and self-sacrifice for the greater good without hesitation. These are things that I've seen in heroes today."

He turned and faced the boy, his smile wide, and the tears gone from his eyes, replaced with a fire. A fire that burned with joy and pride.

"What do you plan to do a year from now?"

"I plan to enter U.A. and become a hero. I want to help people, and face evil so they don't have to. I want to be like you."

"If that's true, would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for good? To become crippled, or even die to protect those who can't protect themselves?"

Kozato thought on this deeply as he recalled the events of today. How the villain was dead set on killing Deku, and almost succeded. If he was going to be a hero, he would have to be prepared to deal with that everyday.

Kozato nodded his fire in Deku's eyes burned brighter.

"Then I want you, Kozato Rakurai, to inherit my quirk and become the world's greatest hero."

Kozato couldn't believe what he had just said. He looked into Deku's eyes for a hint of humor and found none. He was telling the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"I-I- what?" Words failed him at this point and his mind took a dive. Deku waited for an answer as the boy stared blankly at him, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Y-yes! I'll do it!" Kozato finally answered.

"Know that what you're getting into won't be easy. My quirk, One For All, is a sacred torch handed down for generations. In fact, I received it from a great hero, All Might."

Kozato was floored, Deku's quirk was the same quirk that All Might had?

"The training to receive it alone will be hard, as without proper training, it will tear you apart. And even after you receive it, the stress it will put on your body will be extreme. Knowing this, will you still accept my offer."

Kozato looked into Deku's eyes, seeing the fire blazing in them, and he was sure Deku saw the fire blazing in his.

"I still accept."

"Then meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park tomorrow, at 5:30 am."

"Yes sir!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Woop! First chapter done! The story takes place about twenty years after the main story and so, I'll need OCs for U.A.'s class 1-A and 1-B. Yep! This story is going to feature submitted OC's!

I'll need about 39 for both classes so here's the format.

 **NAME:**

 **NICKNAME (Optional):**

 **HERO NAME:**

 **AGE:**

 **BIRTHDAY:**

 **GENDER:**

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **QUIRK (Be descriptive!):**

 **HERO COSTUME:**

 **BACKSTORY (Are they rich/poor, did they have a hard childhood, etc)**

 **EXTRA (If you have something else you want to add!):**

You can either put these as reviews or PM to me!

Until then, PLUS ULTRA!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: INHERITANCE**

 _BRRRRRRINGG!_

 _BRRRRRINGG!_

 _BRRRR-_

A glowing fist sparking with electricity slammed onto the alarm clock, destroying it. Kozato opened his eyes in annoyance as he looked at the remains of the clock. Why had he set the alarm so early? He definitely wasn't a morning person but soon it hit him like a train. The events of yesterday came back to him as he remembered the villain fight, what Deku had said, and the scolding he'd receive from his parents.

" _Acting on impulse wasn't wise Kozato! You of all people should know how unpredictable your quirk can be, so what would you have done if that attack didn't work?!"_

He shook his head, trying to keep the thoughts that kept drifting into his mind after his parents finished yelling at him, but his attempts were futile. He remembered his dream clearly, where instead of launching the bolt of lightning at the villain, it fizzled out in his hand and Kozato looked on in shock as the villain slammed a burly fist into his chest. He gritted his teeth in frustration and clenched his fist, electricity starting to spark off. _'I got lucky, that's what it was.''_ He rose out of bed, trying to calm himself as he went to turn on the light. In the back of his mind, he knew why he wanted to be like Deku. He admired the level of control Deku had with his quirk, how he could defeat villains without killing them despite the strength of his quirks. He slipped on some warm up pants and a t-shirt, and wrote a note telling his parents he'd be out on a run. He walked to the door and put on his shoes and headed out the door, retrieving his bike from the garage along the way.

The air thickened with the smell of the sea as he neared the beach that Deku had told him about. He inhaled and sighed, remembering the beach vacations his family used to take before his quirk manifested, and they became worried what would happen if he accidentally activated his quirk in the water, surrounded by people. He neared the stairs leading to the beach, which was cluttered with garbage, and propped his bike on a nearby bench, jogging towards the shore.

"I see you haven't backed out of my offer." A voice said.

Kozato turned around and was met with the smile of Deku, and he began to smile himself.

"Of course I wouldn't, even if it meant waking up early." Kozato joked.

Deku nodded, staring off towards the sea, feeling nostalgic as he breathed in the sea breeze.

"There's a reason I was looking for a successor." Deku spoke after a few minutes.

Kozato turned towards him and spoke.

"I was wondering that, since you're pretty young for a pro."

"When I attended U.A. and early into my hero career, I fought battles that put irreparable damage on my body."

"But none have been as bad as this."

He turned and lifted his shirt, and Kozato saw a huge scar in his back that caused him to wince.

"Got this from a battle with a guy named Shigaraki before disappeared. It weakened me, badly. I've still been able to carry on with my hero career but that villain I fought the other day is what caused me to chose you as an inheritor for One For All."

Deku lowered his shirt and turned back around, his sharp gaze meeting Kozato's worried one.

"That villain was an Artificial Human, you can call them Nomus. From what All Might speculated, a certain quirk brings those things into existenance, a quirk that can steal quirks and then gift those stolen quirks. In fact, that's why I'm here, I'm investigating reports on people claiming to have their quirk stolen."

Kozato stiffened at this, remembering the history project he had to do in Middle School. He had to do research on the history of quirks, and remembered reading about one that could steal other quirks. The user had been imprisoned twenty years ago, after being defeated by All Might. Had they escaped or had someone else gotten a quirk similar to it?

"If that quirk is being used again, it'll be hard for me to take it on with my condition, so by passing it off to you, you may be able to aid in the final clash."

"But if you passed it on to me, wouldn't you become quirkless?"

"That's the great thing about One For All, after passing it on, you'll have left over embers that allow you to use the quirk, but they slowly or quickly disappear, depending on how much you rely on them. I know this asking a lot, but I hope you will fight alongside me when we come across the user of the quirk."

Kozato nodded but a question sprang into his mind.

"When I inherit One For All, will it get rid of my original quirk?"

"As far as I know, no. If anything, you may be able to use both at the same time! Oh and speaking of your quirk, what is it?"

"My quirk? It's a powerful lightning quirk: Aether Lightning. It allows me to generate powerful lightning, but overuse leads to fatigue and it burns my body. It's really hard for me to control too, and can unintentionally activate whenever I get angry."

Deku nodded in understanding as Kozato explained his quirk.

"Then, we'll train your quirk alongside One For All."

"Speaking of training, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, right, you see all this garbage? I want you to clear it all out before the entrance exams!"

Kozato looked over the piles of trash and gulped nervously.

* * *

Training will Deku was hard, and Kozato expected that, but he didn't expect to be hauling old refrigerators while Deku sat on them, shouting encouraging words.

"Come on Rakurai, you got this! I believe in you!"

"T-This would be way easier if you weren't sitting on the refrigerators!"

"You don't want to get torn apart don't you? Keep going!"

"A-At this r-rate, O-One For All or n-not, I'll b-be t-t-torn apart e-e-either way."

Whenever he'd collapse from overexertion Deku would let him rest for a few minutes, before they worked on his control over his quirk.

"Come on Rakurai! You can do it!"

The first time, instead of a simple bolt of lightning that would leave only a burn mark, he blasted an old couch with a bolt of lightning powerful enough to make it explode. He gritted his teeth in frustration and pain as the palm of his hand was badly burned. He rested for a few more minutes after that, as fatigue rolled over him.

Deku left him for a bit, and came back with a roll of bandages.

"Injury or no injury, we have to keep training!"

Once his hand was firmly wrapped, he realized both his hands were out of commission and he stomped his foot in frustration, electricity sparking off his body.

"Calm yourself Rakurai, do you best to keep your quirk under control whenever you get mad."

Kazuto took deep breaths until electricity no longer sparked off his body, and looked at Deku with determined eyes.

"Even with both hands wrapped up, I want to keep training!"

Deku nodded in understanding, retrieving four tire irons and handing them to the young boy. Kozato picked them up gingerly and winced in pain as he held two under both arms, and then he ran up and down the beach, Deku cheering him on.

Three hours later of training and resting, Kozato reached his limit and collapsed, unable to move anymore. Deku picked him up and smiled at the boy, who weakly smiled back.

"You did good today, better than I did on my first day." Deku laughed as he remembered the struggle when he trained with All Might.

"Y-you trained here too?" Kozato's voice was barely a whisper, too tired to speak louder.

"Yep, did the exact same thing as you. It annoys me how fast this beach got cluttered with trash over the years, after I worked for ten long months to clean it."

Needless to say, Kozato's parents interrogated him heavily when he came home with his left hand wrapped up in bandages. He told them a half-truth, that he lost control during his jog and accidentally blasted a bolt of lightning out of his hand. Deku had told him to keep his quirk and the training a secret when he dropped him off and he was determined to keep it. He ate a hearty breakfast, excited to train with Deku the next day.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Kozato met with Deku at the same time that day, who was holding a jar of a strange gel-like material.

"What's that?" Kozato asked, pointing at the jar.

"This? It's a gift from a friend. It'll help with your arms!" Deku said, setting down the jar and unwrapping Kozato's bandages.

Once they were off, he picked up up the jar and scooped some of the gel out and spread it on the palm of his left hand and then his right arm. The burn marks started to disappear until his hand and arm were completely healed and Kozato gasped in surprise, looking up at Deku, his eyes wide.

"Tell your friend I said thanks a bunch!" Kozato said, as he examined his hands.

"Will do, now let's get training!"

They trained his body for One For All for the first two hours and then they moved onto training his control over his quirk.

"Ok, today I want you to imagine an egg in a microwave while you use your quirk."

"Wait what?"

"It sounds odd, but it helps. Imagine an egg in a microwave and I want you to keep that egg from exploding, while you use your quirk, alright?"

Kozato nodded and turned towards an old couch, taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes as he imagined an egg in a microwave, and tried to keep it from exploding. Then he launched a lightning bolt from his hand and it hit the couch, leaving a burn mark. He opened his eyes and his palm wasn't burned and he barely felt tired. He tried the method again, but this time the lightning bolt exploded the couch and burned his hand. He groaned in frustration and Deku put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, even I would've been surprised if you managed to do it again on your second try."

Kozato nodded, and was determined to get it right this time. He imagined the egg again and shot a lightning bolt from his hand, and hit a fridge, leaving a scorch mark. He continued, until fatigue washed over him and his lightning bolts began to fizzle out.

Day after day, Kozato kept training and training, until he cleaned half the garbage, and he had more control over his quirk. He still lost control though, but it was less common than before. Then, five months later, he finished cleaning the beach.

Kozato pulled the refrigerator into the pile, and collapsed, gasping for breath. He rolled onto his back and rose his hands towards the sky and began to chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into full blown laughter as he finally finished Deku's goal, which meant today he would receive One For All. He felt so proud of himself, managing to clean the beach and getting more control over his quirk. Deku helped the boy up, chuckling himself.

"You did it kid, you actually did it!"

He patted Kozato on the back, smiling as he looked over the beach, now spotless. He smiled, taking in the sight, as he remembered how proud he felt when he finally cleaned the beach, twenty years ago. He then plucked a strand of green hair from his head and showed it Kozato.

"Alright kid, if you want to receive One For All, then eat this."

Kozato looked at Deku with surprise and minor disgust.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, you have to eat it." Deku said firmly, still offering the hair to Kozato

Kozato looked at the hair then Deku, and reluctantly took the hair from his hand.

"B-bottoms up." Kozato said as he placed the hair in his mouth and then forced it down, trying not to gag.

"Got it down? Good. Now we've got to wait about three hours for your body to digest that."

"O-okay."

For those three hours, they worked on Kozato's control as Deku kept watch of the time. Kozato used his quirk flawlessly, determined not to lose control and ruin the roll he was on. After three hours had passed, Deku cleared his throat to get the boy's attention.

"Has it been three hours?"

"Yep, so you should be able to use One For All now."

"Nice! Now how do I use it!"

"Hold your horses, kid, I need to explain something before I tell you."

"Alright."

"Ok, despite all your training, One For All will still put a tremendous strain on your body, and it could quite possibly break your arm. So, when you use it, I want you to imagine the egg in the microwave alright?"

Kozato nodded.

"Good, now in order to use One For All, you need to clench your butt cheeks, and yell from the depths of your heart: 'SMASH!'" Deku said, raising a fist heroically into the air.

"Seriously?" Kozato asked, stifling a laugh.

"Seriously." Deku said, in that no-nonsense type of tone.

Kozato turned so that his back was facing Deku, and pulled his fist back. Imaging the egg in the microwave, he tightened his buttocks and as lines like a lightning scar spread across his arm, glowing a bright electric blue, he yelled into the morning air.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

And there goes the second chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and changed Kozato and his quirk after reading some reviews. Please say about any concerns you have of the character, as I want to make him more of an organic character instead of a Gary Sue. Also, I'm loving the OCs you guys are sending! Until next time, PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: EGG IN THE MICROWAVE**

Kozato knew that the egg technique hadn't worked, because he was pretty sure that a controlled One For All attack doesn't create wind pressure or walls of sand that go flying in the opposite direction. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when he saw his arm. His arm was an unhealthy purple and his forearm hung loosely, as though there was no bone at all. He swallowed a gag and turned to Deku, who's smile was replaced a neutral expression.

"Huh, would've been surprising if you managed to control it your first time!" Deku said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I-I hope y-you have that g-gel with you." Kozato muttered, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry kid, guess we're going to have to make an emergency pickup."

 **MEANWHILE**

The halls of the prison were silent as a man floated through, looking for the right cell. He chuckled to himself as he found the cell he was looking for and began to grab bars, causing them to erode into dust.

"This quirk is extremely useful. It's no wonder Sensei was chosen to inherit All For One." The man spoke to himself as he approached the sleeping figure of a burly, blonde man.

His hand inched to the blonde's face as he prepared to steal the man's quirk, Muscle Augment, if he remembered correctly. He grabbed the man's face and his other hand grabbed a pillow and shoved it under the blonde's face to muffle his screams.

As if on que, the blonde began screaming as he felt his quirk being forcibly taken from him, and he tried to struggle but the man shushed him.

"Don't struggle, it'll be over soon." His voice spoke out, and he began to chuckle to himself as the blonde's screams went silent, his eyes glazed over.

"Such a powerful quirk, shame you had to lose it, but anyone who lost to a high school student and a child doesn't deserve a powerful quirk."

He grabbed the blonde's face again, but this time it began to erode, turning into dust.

* * *

Kozato found himself in the living room of a nice apartment, sitting in a chair as Deku talked with his friend, Emika, who worked at U.A. as a nurse. He looked over his ruined arm and sighed, having become used to the pain by now. Emika walked over, a warm smile on her face as she kneeled down and placed her hand on his arm.

A gel secreted from it and she rubbed it on his arm, which began to heal, the purple color fading away. He noticed that it was extremely dry now, and Emika took his left hand, her hand also dry, and put some lotion in it. He began to rub it on his right arm as he rose from his chair and Emika applied so lotion to her dried hand.

"There we go, all better. You two be careful now!"

The duo nodded and Kozato thanked her as they headed for the door, and they returned to the beach, where Deku formed a new strategy.

"I want you to punch me."

"No way! I'll kill you!"

Deku shook his head, his smile widening.

"Trust me, you won't. Now punch me!"

Kozato looked at Deku, who nodded eagerly. He sighed and hoped that whatever Deku was thinking, it would work. He pulled his fist back, tightened his butt cheeks, and the lightning scar-like lines returned to his arm, glowing as bright as ever. He thought of the egg again, hoping that it could work as a failsafe if whatever Deku had in mind went wrong.

"SMAASH!"

He punched Deku, and looked down, rather looking at his broken arm than whatever was left of Deku. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that his arm was its normal color, and he looked back up at Deku, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Knew that would work! Can you explain to me what happened?"

Kozato put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a bit, and then it clicked.

"After seeing the destructive power that I could do, I was worried what would happen if I punched you with that level of power. I did think of the egg in the microwave, but there was something else. It's like, One For All sort of bent to my will, automatically limiting my power so I wouldn't kill you."

"Yep, even if you didn't think of the egg, the result would be the same." Deku recalled the events at USJ, when he had gone to attack Shigaraki, and how his power was limited so that even if Nomu hadn't taken the blow, Shigaraki would've been fine.

"Hmm, think of it like a faucet, instead of an egg. With a faucet, you can control the flow of the water, so let's keep it on low!"

Kozato nodded and closed his eyes and imagined he was standing in front a sink. He reached out and turned the knob, until a small flow of water poured out. He pulled his left arm back, figuring that his right arm had received enough torture for a while, and clenched his butt cheeks. He kept the faucet firm in his mind as he felt One For All channel in his arm. He needed to make this power his own, like he was doing with his own quirk, he needed One For All to bend to his will. To not be a container, but a vessel. His eyes shot open and he let lose a triumphant yell. This was his power now, and he was going to control it!

"SMASH!" Kozato punched the air, and… there was a crack of thunder and a blast of wind pressure. Then his arm broke, the purple color returning to it.

Kozato looked at it with shock, and then rage as he stomped his foot in frustration, electricity sparking off his body.

"R-Rakurai, calm down!"

"I HAD IT! I THOUGHT I HAD IT!"

He looked at his palms in frustration, and soon the sea breeze was filled with the smell of ozone and the electricity flared up in the palm of his right hand. He pointed it towards the sea so the bolt wouldn't hit him in the face, and soon lightning shot out, burning his arm badly and probably killing any fish that happened to get caught in the blast.

He fell back and Deku approached him, shaking his head.

"You need to keep calm Rakurai." Deku scolded as he retrieved a jar of gel that Emika had given him.

Deku only had enough gel to fix Kozato's broken arm, so that ended their training for today.

"Come back here once that burn heals, alright?"

Kozato listlessly nodded his head and the two began the trek to his home, both of them silent the whole way.

 **A MONTH LATER**

Kozato didn't go back to the beach until his arm healed, like Deku had to him to. He approached the Symbol Of Peace, who was staring at the sea, deep in thought. He cleared his throat to get Deku's attention.

"I'm glad you came Rakurai." Deku said, turning around to face the boy. His usual smile was there, but it seemed smaller than usual. "I remember an old friend of mine, who helped me form a useful technique for One For All through combat training, so today we'll being just that."

Kozato nodded, a bit annoyed they would go back to training after what happened last time, but they hadn't tried combat training yet, so he'd give it a shot.

"I made a new training schedule, so for the first two hours we'll work on control on either One For All or Aether Lightning. Then we'll go to the gym, and work on building up your muscles. I'm hoping that with both of these combined, we can quickly raise your limit on One For All."

"Limit?"

"The percentage of power you can handle without hurting yourself. I'd say you're at 5% right now, but the more you adapt to the quirk, the higher your limit goes until you can handle the full power of One For All!" Deku explained.

"Ah, I see, thank you."

"Now, let's get started Rakurai!"

Deku got into a combat stance as red vein-like lines began to spread all across his body until the faded and his eyes began to glow, an electrical aura surrounding him.

"Come at me, Rakurai!"

Kozato lunged at Deku, his fist drawn back and his butt cheeks tightly clenched.

"SMASH!" He fist slammed into Deku's chest and the lightning scar-like lines faded from his arm. He pulled back his other fist, and repeated the process, as Deku took each of his punches. When Kozato pulled his fist back again, Deku ran out of the way, and his punch hit nothing but air.

He panicked, and felt his power output fluctuate, like more was trying to rush into his arm now that there wasn't a living being in the way. He tried calming himself down and luckily the power of his punch remained the same.

"Don't expect me to sit there and take your punches Rakurai! Try to keep up!"

Kozato ran after Deku, but he was quicker, leaving Kozato in his dust. Kozato gritted his teeth and focused One For All in his legs, and took in deep breaths to calm himself. He tried setting up a mental block, to grasp the lower power of his punches on Deku, and put that into his legs. He shot forward, managing to just barely keep up with Deku, and pulled his fist back again. He punched but Deku was still faster than him, so his fist cleaved through the air and struck nothing.

' _Damn it! It takes too long to activate One For All each time for a punch!'_

Kozato looked at Deku as the green aura around him sparked with electricity, and remembered what he had done when they started. He got into the same stance as Deku, and tensed up his whole body. He was sure that whatever Deku had done, it got rid of the need to activate One For All. As the lightning scar-like lines returned to his body, Kozato kept calm, taking in deep breathes so he could control One For All's power, as the lines spread over his arms, legs, and stopping just underneath his eyes.

' _Figured out a solution already, Rakurai? Not bad kid, not bad.'_

The lines dissipated, leaving only the one's under his eyes, and electricity sparked off his skin. He sprinted towards Deku, faster than normal, and soon was nearing him.

"This time, I won't miss!" Kozato yelled, as he lunged towards Deku and slammed his fist into his back. He kept running after Deku, catching up and striking him every time he was in range. This continued for the next two hours, Kozato chasing after Deku and spreading One For All through his body every time it 'turned off'.

"You did good today Rakurai. I'm proud of you." Deku offered Kozato a warm smile, and he smiled back. He had managed to get a grip on how to manage his power output, and figured out how to spread it throughout his body, so he felt pretty proud of himself.

"You think you can still go the gym?"

"Definitely."

Deku had Kozato lift weights the whole entire time they were there, until every muscle in his body was sore. Kozato walked home by himself today, as Deku had something important to do, and when he made it home, he rested for a bit, before making a breakfast of eggs and rice.

" _Eating is as much a part of muscle building as lifting weights!"_ Deku's words rang in his mind as he sat down and began to eat.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER, TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE ENTRANCE EXAM**

Once Kozato got control of both Aether Lightning and One For All, he was eager to train and create techniques using both his quirks. Today, he was training on the beach again, rehearsing the two techniques he managed to make with his quirks.

Controlling both quirks at the same time was a struggle, so it was something Deku advised him to avoid, much to his disappointment. Through the ten months of rigorous training that he went through, he had only managed to create two techniques, and they were pretty basic.

"SEATTLE SMASH!" An electrified fist struck the air and a small burst of electricity was created. Kozato always wondered what would happen if he used it at full power, but breaking and burning his hands at the same time was extremely painful, and he didn't want to experience that with his whole arm.

"Alright, and next one?"

Kozato got into position and channeled One For All in his hands.

"FLORIDA SMASH!" He yelled and clapped his hands together and once again created a small burst electricity. That technique shined the most at full power, like Deku's Delaware Smash, but he didn't want to ruin his limbs with the Entrance Exam quickly approaching.

They had finished up their training for the day, so they sat on a nearby bench, watching the waves crash over the beach, before receding back into the water.

"You've grown a lot when it comes to using One For All, Rakurai." Deku said, starting up a conversation.

Kozato nodded, remembering when Deku told him that he's able to use 10% of the quirks power without injury. He had more control over both quirks now, but they could be unpredictable, with Aether Lightning sometimes fizzling out or shooting bolts at full power, and One For All would sometimes fluctuate in power, causing him to accidentally use 100% and breaking his limbs.

The two began to chat, and it soon dissolved into a contest who could come up with the better technique using both of Kozato's technique. Little did they know that, while they were having a good time, a villain was formulating a plan.

* * *

Before Kentaro was the massive prison known as Tartarus, a prison for people who the death penalty isn't enough for. To Kentaro, it held a villain who would play a role in what was to come. A smile spread across his lips as he recalled Sensei's words.

" _You did great claiming the Muscle Augment quirk, and you are quickly proving that I made the right choice in choosing a successor for All For One."_

Now, Sensei had given him a new job, a job to free the man who was once the Hero Killer and recruit him. As much as he waited to kill the man immediately for losing to high school students, Sensei was firm on what he wanted Kentaro to do. At least Sensei had assured him that if Stain refused or was deemed weak, he could take his quirk.

"I do hope those twenty years of imprisonment have nurtured your hatred for heroes, Akaguro." Kentaro spoke, his voice calm yet menacing, as he turned around and walked away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

And there's another chapter down! I really hope you like it, and I just want to say your reviews have been extremely helpful in the development of the story and Kozato! Two new characters have been introduced and one's a villain! You'll be seeing more of Emika in the coming chapters, and her quirk will be explained. Until next time, Plus Ultra!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiatus, for a bit.**

Didn't expect this to happen so soon, but I'm going to rewrite the first three chapters and fix everything, ranging from pacing to my oc. I've got to admit, I've done a pretty shitty job at pacing and making my oc seem organic and not a gary sue, and that's been pointed out a lot. I don't know how long it's going to take me to finish the rewrites, but with school and everything, it could take a couple of weeks to finish them up. I'd like to review over some of the things I've did wrong, though this is mostly for me so I can reflect on what've I done wrong. Please don't take this as me guilt tripping you guys, cause I'm not trying to do that. You guys gave me constructive criticism and voiced what your concerns are, and I should've tried harder to improve on, whether it be pacing, my character, or the similarities between the events of the story and My Hero Academia's events.

 **PACING**

I've done a really bad job at pacing the story, and I've sped through many things, to the point where I've barely given any character a sort of personality, and to where my oc is gaining control of One For All and his quirk way too fast. In one chapter, they went from starting off with no control over One For All and then by the end they're limit is about 10% and that's a problem. This is one of the main things that people have been concerned about, so it's something I put higher on my priority list. Also Midoriya suddenly giving OFA off to a kid he just met is unrealistic, and that wouldn't be in his character. I guess he would need a real reason to give it away so quickly, and not just slapping a "he's injured" plot device in for an explanation is good enough, so yeah I really fucked up on that part.

 **CHARACTER**

My oc is way too OP, and that's something that I've tried to change, by having him have a difficult time controlling his quirk and OFA but I fucked that up pretty quickly. I'm going to start with his personality first though. I don't know what to say, because due to my shitty pacing, I haven't developed the character that much beyond "He has a strong quirk, he has a hard time controlling his powers, and he gets angry." Saying that (Or typing it I guess) makes me realize he's basically Bakugo with a little Midoriya sprinkled in. And now onto his quirk. His quirk is barely explained, and that really REALLY needs to be fixed, considering the fact that he trains so hard to control it. I also need to lower the power of it, as people have said that having two OP quirks is a bad idea, since he could easily stop out any competition with them. I've done a nice job with the drawbacks of said quirk (Burning skin, Fatigue with overuse) but I easily fix that with Emika's all healing gel, and her quirk is something I need to fix or change. I'm thinking of having two siblings who work at U.A. as nurses, and one quirk heals only external wounds, and the other's quirk only fixes internal words.

 **CONCLUSION**

There's a lot of things wrong with this story, but those two right there are some of the main concerns (There's also the similarities between MHA's story and this story, but that's mostly an easy fix.) so I figured I would write about those. I'd like to thank everyone who wrote reviews for the story, or submitted OC's. I really hope you like the rewrite of the story, as I will put my all into it. Until next time.


End file.
